


I dare you to love me

by flickawhip



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna issues a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you to love me

Anna had not issued a dare to Elsa since they were children. Before the accident. This time though she refused to let Elsa hide away. She was smiling as she moved to wrap her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa had pulled away, pushing her back. She was getting better at company, at being touched, but she still stiffened when Anna joined her in the bed. Sure, they were technically not supposed to do this but Anna knew Elsa would never find someone else. She made a second attempt, then rose. 

"Fine... Elsa, I dare you..."

"Anna?"

"I dare you to love me."

Anna's voice broke on the last words and Elsa sat up, reaching on instinct for her, pulling Anna back to the bed, curling against her. 

"I do love you Anna, I always loved you... I just... I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't."

Anna's voice was gentle. 

"Please?" 

Elsa sighed, kissing Anna softly. 

"Fine..."


End file.
